La Asistente
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Ritsu lo tenía todo: dinero, familia, un negocio, una banda, unas amigas. Pero de un momento a otro, todo lo que tenía, lo va perdiendo por la paranoia y la mentalidad antigua de su padre. Ella se va a otro país a estudiar y hacer, o tratar de hacer, su vida. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando regrese a su hogar y se encuentre, de nuevo, con su pasado?
1. Prólogo

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**La Asistente**

_**Prólogo**_

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Ritsu? —preguntó su compañera de clases, Ichigo.

—En como el tiempo no le perdona a uno.

Tras esa contestación, la castaña cogió sus cosas y salió del salón de clases.

¿Por qué le contesto de esa manera? No lo sabía. Sólo quería despejar la mente. Olvidar que por un momento, ella no tenía que cargar un peso sobre sus hombros. Maldecía la hora en que nació primogénita. Tenía una fortuna, construida a base del trabajo de su padre y de su madre, pero, se sentía sola. En la preparatoria le iba bien, pero últimamente, su mente estaba divagando.

¿Sus amigas se habrán dado cuenta?

Lo más probable, es que sí. Tsumugi y Mio eran muy perspicaces y observadoras, por ende, sabían que algo le estaba sucediendo. Movió la cabeza negando todo pensamiento. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del saco del uniforme, y siguió caminando. Tenía pensado no ir al club, quería quedarse debajo de algún árbol Sakura, meditando sobre su situación. No es que no quisiera asumir la responsabilidad que tiene, pero simplemente, no le apetecía tomar las riendas de la empresa de su papá.

Ella quería tocar música. Tocar en el famoso estadio Budokan. Escuchar los gritos de sus fans, escuchar su nombre en el mítico estadio.

Camino por los lugares que se sabía de memoria. Conocía el instituto como la palma de su mano. Sabía que Mio se iba a preocupar, y a enojarse porque no se iba aparecer, pero no le importaba. Ya nada tenía sentido en su vida. Pensamientos iban y venían, unos peores que otros; quería gritar y decir basta. Su otro yo, la controlaba. Ese yo, que Mio le enseño a como manejarlo cuando tuviese una situación complicada.

Al llegar al árbol Sakura, se asombro de ver a su otra amiga, Yui Hirasawa. La infantil del grupo. La despreocupada e inmadura. Notó algo raro en ella: estaba callada, y su mirada perdida. Se acercó hasta quedar casi a su lado. La guitarrista principal no se daba por enterado que había otra persona invadiendo su espacio personal. O al menos, eso hacía creer.

—No te quedes ahí parada, Ricchan. Ven, siéntate.

Ritsu lo hizo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El silencio invadía cada espacio que rodeaba a ambas castañas. Por un momento pensó que todo lo que estaba viviendo era mentira, pero la realidad la golpeaba, de tal manera, que hacía que viera que nada era producto de su imaginación. Siempre fue fuerte, y en esos momentos no se dejaría vencer por algo mínimo.

Sus pensamientos viajaban, ninguno se quedaba, y su alma, tranquila hasta en ese momento, empezaría a inquietarse. No se imaginaba que la situación empezaría a salirse de control. Que tal vez, el mañana sería tarde, y que, lo que una vez soñó, no se haría realidad. Porque ya nada estaba bajo su control. Ella no controlaba el destino, el destino la controlaba a ella. A su entorno. Cerró los ojos, buscando alivio para su inquieto y adolorido corazón. Buscaba paz, no la hallaba.

El móvil sonaba con insistencia. No contesto ni una sola llamada. Ni siquiera miro quien era la persona que llamaba con insistencia, no le importaba. Cerró sus ojos, y puso su mente en blanco. Se dejo llevar por la brisa, que removía, tiernamente, su flequillo rebelde. Su corazón latía, para su gusto, demasiado lento, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a detener. Quería llorar, pero no podía. Quería gritar, pero algo se lo impedía.

—Supongo que no tienes planeado ir al club ni asistir a las siguientes horas de clases, ¿verdad, Ricchan?

—¿Cómo es que adivinas?

—Intuición, querida amiga. Intuición.

—¿Vas hacer lo mismo?

—Si…

Yui Hirasawa era una estudiante dejada, al igual que la baterista, pero cuando se proponía las cosas, cuando quería llegar al objetivo, se empeñaba con todas fuerzas para lograrlo. Pero eso fue hace dos años. Ahora, ella era diferente. Una Yui que dejó de ser ingenua, despreocupada e infantil. ¿Qué pasó para que cambiara tanto? Ella tenía un secreto, uno que lo llevaba guardado con mucho recelo. Ni siquiera su imouto lo sabía. ¿Para qué preocuparla?

La guitarrista principal jamás se imagino que aquella experiencia le cambiaría la vida. Y la perspectiva de la vida, del mundo real. Fue aquella, que la llevo a conocer otro mundo, uno el cual sus amigas no lo conocían y no querían que lo hicieran. ¿Se puede ser más idiota cuando se esta enamorado? Al parecer, sí. Todo en la vida es posible. Se acomodó un poco en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos. Aquellos achocolatados que tanto cautivaban, ya no tenían brillo, y estaban apagados.

Ritsu contrastaba notablemente con Yui. Ambas demostraban sus personalidades, al momento de usar su uniforme. Mientras la baterista usaba la camisa afuera de la falda, la corbata desanudada, con dos botones de la camisa abiertos y el saco encima; la guitarrista tenía el uniforme bien puesto. Camisa dentro de la falda, saco abotonado, y apenas sobresalía el nudo de la corbata, que estaba apenas floja y daba oportunidad a que el primer botón este abierto.

Sentadas bajo la sombra del árbol Sakura, símbolo del instituto que lleva su nombre, ambas pensaban que sus vidas habían cambiado notablemente. Ya no reían, estaban más serias, y en el instituto, la parte académica era buena, por no decir muy buena. ¿Lo hacían por llamar la atención de ambas pelinegras? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Aquello no se sabrá jamás. Ellas no estaban dispuestas a confesar la verdad.

Si algo molestaba a Ritsu, era la empresa de su padre.

En algún momento pensó, que sería su hermano menor el que asumiría el cargo de la empresa. Él pasaba más tiempo ahí que ella, pero al final, las cosas no salieron como se tenía previsto. No sabía si tendría que dejar de tocar, lo más probable es que así sea, para adentrarse por completo en el mundo de los negocios y de la industria musical. Estaba dolida por esa decisión, pero no quedaba más remedio.

—¡Ritsu! ¡Yui-senpai! —Mio y Azusa las llamaron, apenas las encontraron. Se habían saltado clases y no habían ido al club.

—¿Si? —la baterista ni se inmuto en abrir sus ojos amielados.

—¿Se pueden saber por qué no han ido a clases ni han ido al club?

—Oh, Mio-chan. Pareces nuestra madre, regañándonos —contesto con simpleza, Yui —. Simplemente… no nos apetecía ir para allá. Acá estamos bien. Eso es todo.

Azusa estaba sorprendida al igual que Mio. En los ojos achocolatados de Yui, había cierto brillo de tristeza y de perversión. ¿Dónde había quedado la Yui infantil? ¿Qué fue lo que ella vivió, para que sea otra? Nadie sabría respuestas. Las pelinegras se sentaron junto a las castañas, y no dijeron ni una sola palabra más. Dejaron que el viento remueva sus cabellos, y que la brisa, besara sus rostros.

Así quedaron las cuatro, sentadas debajo del árbol Sakura, sin saber que el destino les tenía una sorpresa guardada.

_La vida es de sacrificios. Debes dejar de hacer tus deseos, para cumplir, a toda costa, los deseos del otro. Familia, siempre será familia, hasta que alguien, con valor, rompe la cadena para ser feliz._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Y con nueva historia. Espero les guste, como a mi, mientras la escribo. Se preguntarán: ¿Cuántos capítulos tiene esta historia? Les puedo decir que no es muy larga, y cada capítulo tiene un promedio de 10 a 15 páginas.

Nuevo mes, nueva historia.

No sé cada que tiempo pueda actualizar, ya que, voy a entrar a estudiar y se me hará más complicado. Pero trataré, con el corazón, que sea cada 15 días.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura y ¡Feliz domingo!

¿Podrían dejar un** Review**? Me ayudaría como escritora a mejorar.

Bye.


	2. Ch 1: Graduación

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Capítulo I: Último año_**

_"A veces, los sueños no están para cumplirse."_

Los últimos acordes sonaban dentro del auditorio.

Las chicas de la preparatoria Sakura, estaban emocionadas escuchando algunos éxitos de la banda Houkago Tea Time. Ese era su último año en el instituto y cada una ponía lo mejor de sí misma para obtener una graduación merecida. Dentro de poco harían el examen de ingreso a la universidad, y no todas estaban preparadas. Pero con un poco de esfuerzo, estaban seguras, lograrían entrar.

El sueño de todas, es ir a la misma universidad. Pero también había la posibilidad que no pasara aquello. Como el caso de Ritsu. Parece que su padre tiene previsto mandarla a estudiar fuera de Japón para que asuma la presidencia de Tainaka Enterprises. Nada estaba seguro, pero a medida que pasara los días, esa posibilidad se acentuaba cada vez más. Y la baterista no quería irse de su amado país, ni alejarse de cierta pelinegra asustadiza que tanto ama.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuando fue que se enamoro de la bajista y líder de la banda. Pero de algo estaba segura: no la veía como una simple amiga. Movió en forma negativa la cabeza, como aclarando sus locas ideas, y se concentro en tocar la última canción de la presentación. Cualquiera que las viera, diría que tenían futuro dentro del mundo musical. Y si Ritsu tenía una disquera, ¿Por qué no usar esa influencia para darse a conocer?

El señor Tainaka estaba en contra de esa idea. Y como si leyese la mente de su hija mayor, le había advertido que su función era la de ser una "presidenta respetable" de la empresa, y que ella como ejemplo del mismo, sólo debe enfocarse en mantener la disquera en la cima; por ende, tocar cosas de jóvenes descarriados, no sería permitido. La castaña no decía nada, pero se estaba cansando de la forma de ser de su padre. Él dejó de ser quien era, para convertirse en un hombre amargado.

Adiós a los momentos familiares.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a tocar un poco más rápido, provocando que sus amigas también incrementaran el ritmo. Mio se extraño por el cambio repentino de su baterista. Después de la presentación hablaría con ella. Los padres de las chicas estaban ahí. El señor Tainaka observaba con un poco de molestia como tocaba su hija mayor. La señora Tainaka, en cambio, se mostraba preocupaba por la reacción que pudieran tener esos dos. Chocaban notablemente.

La señora Tainaka estaba consciente del ambiente que se había formado dentro de su hogar desde que su esposo cambió. No quería imaginarse la reacción de su hija si ella se enteraba que apenas se graduara, se iría de Japón para estudiar la carrera de negocios. El pecho le dolía, porque ambos eran personas importantes en su vida. El uno, es su esposo, con el cual ha compartido una vida llena de altos y bajos, y por el otro lado, estaba su hija mayor. Aquella que le ha dado problemas como alegrías. Ambos tenían su carácter, y se enfrentaban.

Desde que llegó esa disquera, competencia de la de su familia, su marido había cambiado mucho. Dejo de ser alegre, bromista, y ya no pasaba tiempo con los chicos. A Ritsu, el brillo de sus ojos dorados, se había apagado. Y su hiperactividad, ya no estaba a la orden del día. Era otra, un zombi que sólo obedecía las ordenes de su marido, y muy en contra de su voluntad. Sólo lo hacía por ser la primogénita de los Tainaka, y porque en el fondo, ya había perdido la batalla contra su esposo. Ritsu había tirado todo. Incluido sus sueños.

Nodoka salió al escenario, una vez terminada la presentación de la banda. Habló un poco del grupo, y enseguida prosiguió a presentar a cada una. Cuando le tocó el turno a la baterista, ella se levantó, y con las baquetas entre sus dedos de la mano derecha, cerrado en un puño, las alzó. Su mirada dorada, antes alegre, ahora sólo mostraba su opacidad. Estaba apagada. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil aviso de la última canción que sería tocada. La misma, que cerraba una magnifica presentación de las chicas Houkago Tea Time.

Y que al mismo tiempo, sería su despedida como banda.

Al terminar el evento, Ritsu salió del auditorio. No quería estar ahí un segundo más. No quería dejar ver sus sentimientos, aquellos que estaban revueltos dentro de su ser. No quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Mio. Si la veía, estaba más que segura, que se le declararía, dejando saber así, que dentro de su corazón había amor hacia la pelinegra. No deseaba que Mio se enterara de que ella estaba enamorada, y que ese era su despedida como integrante de la banda.

—¡Mierda! —murmuro ofuscada, cuando se tocó todos los bolsillos del terno que llevaba puesto, y no encontró ni un solo cigarrillo.

Las chicas llevaban puesto un terno beige con filos negros, camisa blanca, corbata roja y combat boots del mismo color del terno. Todas estaban bien vestidas, excepto la baterista. Tenía el nudo de la corbata floja, dos botones de la camisa abiertos, y el saco desabrochado. Su flequillo caía rebeldemente sobre su frente, ocultando así, sus ojos dorados sin vida. Se metió las manos en el bolsillo, y continúo caminando. Estaba en el jardín del instituto, yendo a su refugio, el cual iba casi todos los días, después de cada ensayo.

—¡Ritsu! —oyó la voz de su padre, llamándola con furia contenida. Ella siguió caminando, sin prestarle atención a ello —¡Ritsu Tainaka! ¡Ponme atención cuando te esté hablando!

Tainaka se volteó a ver la figura de su padre, el cual estaba molesto y se estaba conteniendo, eso lo sabía, porque se le notaba. Alzó una ceja, curvo sus labios, queriendo imitar a una sonrisa, y se lo quedo viendo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo muy mal hecho.

—Si vienes a joderme con la misma vaina que ya me sé, no te hubiese molestado en seguirme. Tengo muy en claro tus intenciones y tus deseos, "padre" —se giró para quedar de espalda a él, y empezar su caminata —. ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme de perseguir? Quiero estar sola.

Y lo dejó ahí, parado en la mitad del jardín, tragándose su rabia.

Ritsu ya no era la misma. Maldecía cada segundo esa disquera que tenía su padre, y maldecía aún más, a los dueños de la disquera rival. Su padre cambió cuando su competencia llegó a instalarse a la ciudad, y se encerró aún más, cuando el rival empezó a llevarse a los buenos artistas del Tainaka Enterprise. Por un momento pensó en Mio. Aquella bajista tímida e inteligente, le hubiese hablado de la manera más sutil, para que no se dejara llevar por aquellos sentimientos que oscurecían su noble corazón.

¿Le hubiese hecho casi de igual manera?

Puede ser que sí, como puede ser que no.

Depende.

Llegó al árbol Sakura, se sentó quedando arrimada en el tronco del árbol, y cerró sus ojos. A veces tenía pensamientos, un poco suicidas: quedar colgada del techo de algún edificio viejo, pegarse un tiro con un arma silenciosa, cortarse las muñecas: encerrada en el baño, inhalar monóxido de carbono, tomar un coctel de pastillas anti-depresivas. Había una gama de posibilidades, y ninguna había pasado desapercibido por la baterista.

Sólo la detenía ella.

Su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Su bajista.

Mio se había quedado un rato más en el escenario hablando con Nodoka y Sawako. Estaba contenta porque la presentación había salido bien, y a público le había gustado. Pero por otro lado, estaba su mejor amiga. Llevaba ya tiempo con la mirada apagada, tocaba la batería acorde al ritmo de las canciones y ya no daba signos de la hiperactividad que tanto le caracterizaba, y que le había enamorado de a poco.

Su timidez podía llegar a sorprender a muchos, pues a pesar del grado de confianza que tenía con la castaña, no había podido confesarle sus sentimientos. Más lo hacía por el miedo a perder la amistad de años construía con tanto esfuerzo. ¿Y si no era correspondida? ¿Acaso Ritsu también era lo que ella era? Movió la cabeza suavemente, llamando la atención de sus dos interlocutoras.

—¿Todo bien, Mio-chan? —preguntó Sawako un tanto preocupada.

—Sí, sensei. Todo bien.

Pero Sawako intuía que no era cierto. Tal vez Akiyama se encontraba en ese estado por su mejor amiga. O, en otros casos, por los sentimientos, seguramente, recién descubiertos. Lo cierto era, que por más hubiese querido ayudarla aconsejándole, no hubiese podido, porque ella también se encontraba en el mismo predicamento. Y lo de ella era más serio, y porque no decirlo, un poco más grave.

Enamorarse de una estudiante, no era bien visto ni tampoco permitido. Peor si se trataba de la señorita Kotobuki. Pero el caso, en ese momento, era Ritsu y Mio. Ambas tenían cierta lejanía, y casi ya no se pasaban palabra. ¿Qué pasó entre ellas? Cuando las chicas se estaban presentando, pudo observar, a cierta distancia hacia el público presente, que estaban los padres de las integrantes de Houkago tea Time. Y a uno de ellos, el señor Tainaka, no se lo veía tan contento de estar ahí.

Y no estaba tan lejos de su percepción.

—… bueno, no deberían preocuparse por la presentación del festival, si tocan como lo hicieron ahora, estoy segura de que saldrán mucho mejor —las palabras de Nodoka, provocaron que Sawako regresara a la realidad —¿Verdad, sensei?

—Por supuesto. Confío en ellas.

Pero esa respuesta quedó en el aire, y no demostró ninguna seguridad. Yamanaka no estaba pensando en el festival ni en la presentación de la banda. Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a dos personas: Ritsu y Mugi.

Ritsu estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, y siempre iba al árbol Sakura a meditar. Eso lo sabía Yamanaka porque la observaba. No sabía que tan profundos eran sus problemas, pues la baterista optó por refugiarse en sí misma, y no decirle a nadie lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón. Sawako, por ser su profesora, su mentora y amiga, se daba cuenta y lo intuía. Estaba consciente, que ese último año, sería el principio del fin de la banda Houkago Tea Time.

Volvió a posar su mirada castaña sobre los presentes, y notaba como el ambiente se aligeraba de a poco, por la partida del señor Tainaka, minutos antes. Sawako y el resto de las chicas no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo es el padre de Ritsu. Lo lógico era que si tenía una disquera y su hija era una buena baterista y tenía formada una banda, las patrocine. Pero se equivocaba. El señor Tainaka tenía otros planes para con ella.

Mugi había salido del auditorio casi corriendo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sólo por el hecho de estar cerca de su profesora y mentora. Se había enamorado casi sin darse cuenta, y tenía muy en claro que el amor que podían tener ambas, era prohibido. Y mal visto por la sociedad. La señorita Kotobuki, por ser hija y heredera del imperio que construyo su padre, debía tener, muy en contra de su voluntad, una imagen que mantener. Y una reputación.

A veces pensaba, cómo fue que todo empezó, y cómo fue que todo se desarrolló, sin que se diera cuenta. Su corazón le dolía hasta el punto de llorar, encerrada en su cuarto, sin que nadie supiera que le sucedía. Y estaba consciente, que no era la única que sufría de aquella manera. Mio, Azusa, Yui y Ritsu, también lo hacían. A su manera, pero lo hacían. ¿Nadie se percataba que ellas estaban a punto de tener colapso? ¿Sus padres no se percataban que ellas no estaban ahí para cumplir sus sueños frustrados?

En el salón de clases, las chicas conversaban animadamente. Sus compañeras eran buenas músicas, y sabían que tenían un futuro adelante, si continuaban. Mio se desempeñaba muy bien como compositora, y no todas las canciones hablaban de amor, o eran cursis. También hablaban de otros temas, que en esos momentos, no tenían mucha importancia. Al menos, eso creían ellas.

Ichigo, una compañera de clases de las chicas, había desarrollado cierta admiración, que podría confundirse con amor, hacía Ritsu Tainaka. Había momentos que tenía todo el valor de ponerse enfrente de ella y hablarle, pero cuando llegaba la hora, se cohibía y no hacía funcionar su plan. Desde lejos la miraba, y se imaginaba como sería estar a su lado, compartir las horas, e incluso fantaseaba con estar rodeada de esos brazos protectores de la baterista.

Pero ella miraba a otra persona.

Mio Akiyama.

Su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Sentada en su banca se encontraba Himeko, una chica rubia bastante atractiva que jugaba Softball y compartía la clase con las chicas de Houkago Tea Time. Siempre se ubicada al fondo del aula, y se ponía al lado de Yui, la guitarrista principal de la banda. De un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, empezó a verla con otros ojos. Tal vez se debió, a que cuando la conoció, ese carácter despreocupado e infantil de la castaña, llamaba mucho la atención y de alguna manera, era bastante atractivo.

Pero algo le decía que Yui Hirasawa, no la vería con los mismos ojos. No sabía a ciencia cierta quien era la afortunada que estaba en sus pensamientos, la mayoría del tiempo, pero sabía, que era una chica con mucha suerte. Contada era las veces que pasaba palabra con la guitarrista principal de la banda, y cuando lo hacía, le parecía que las horas no pasasen rápido, sino que al contrario, era cómplice con ella para que este lo que más que podía con aquella chica.

Noto que al finalizar el penúltimo año, cuando estaban todavía en segundo de instituto, que la castaña ya no era la misma, y que por el contrario, dejo de tener ese carácter infantil, para tener uno mucho más maduro. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Será que cambió por aquella chica que tanto suspira? No lo sabía, y aquello le producía cierto dolor y cierta angustia, porque quería ser ella, Himeko Tachibana, quien estuviese a su lado para consolarla.

Pero de algo estaba consciente: ese era su último año, y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí misma. Lo que pasara después, pasaría. Por el momento, lo mejor que podían hacer, era vivir su vida y disfrutar de la época del instituto. Porque después, ya nada sería lo mismo. Himeko, soñaba, incluso hasta despierta, que algún día aquella castaña distraída e infantil, la miraría a ella con otros ojos. Que estaría a su lado, y compartirían muchos momentos a lo largo del resto de sus vidas.

Todo estaba regresando a la normalidad en el instituto Sakuragaoka, las chicas se dirigían a clases, y el director de la unidad educativa, felicitaba, entre emocionado y respetuoso, a Sawako por haber sabido llevar muy bien la dirección del club de música ligera. La baterista no tenía el ánimo de aparecerse en su aula de clase. Se debatía entre ir o no ir. Si no iba, todas se preocuparían. Pero si iba, vería a Mio, y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad de decirle lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Incluso, en más de una ocasión quiso decirle que la amaba.

Decidió quedarse sentada bajo el árbol Sakura. Cerró sus ojos color ámbar, mientras la brisa le removía, tiernamente, su flequillo rebelde. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el uniforme. A fin de cuentas, no le importaba mucho el instituto y sus estúpidas reglas. Ese era su último año, y lo que más quería en el mundo, era que se acabase para así, dejar atrás el sufrimiento, e irse a donde se tenga que ir. Tal vez, aquello era la solución para olvidar el amor profundo que le tiene a Mio.

Sintió pasos alrededor suyo, pero no le prestó importancia. Pudiera ser algunas de sus compañeras, o alguna de sus amigas. Dejo que todo a su alrededor fluyera de manera natural, no presionar. Quería, muy en el fondo de su corazón, decir que ella rebelde y que estaba planeando irse en contra de la voluntad de su padre. Pero otra parte, ella no era así, y, aunque no quisiera, tendría que obedecer a su padre.

—¿Todo está bien, Tainaka-san? —Ritsu abrió los ojos para ver quién era la persona que le dirigía la palabra, sorpresa se llevó al ver que era Ichigo.

—Podríamos decir que sí. ¿Pasa algo, Wakaouji-san?

—No. No pasa nada.

—¿Te importaría dejarme a solas, por favor?

—Tenga cuidado, Tainaka-san. A veces, por cumplir los sueños de otros, sin darnos cuenta, nos matamos nosotros mismos. Con su permiso.

La baterista se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras. ¿Serán verdad? Puede ser. Pero en su caso, ¿por qué se esmeraba en complacer a su padre? Corrección. Ella no se esmeraba por complacer a su padre. Ella se esmeraba, para que su familia esté tranquila y viviera en paz. No darle dolores de cabeza a su madre, a quién tanto ama, sólo por el hecho de haberle dado la vida. Miro a su compañera de clases partir. Y no dudaba que tuviera su atractivo, y que tuviera a medio estudiantado atrás de ella. Sonrió al recordar que Mio, su Mio, tenía ya un club de fans, y no sólo porque tocaba hermoso el bajo.

—Tocaste precioso, Hirasawa-san —comentó Himeko.

—Gracias, Tachibana-san. He aprendido muchas cosas más con la guitarra. Y siento que aún me falta por seguir aprendiendo más cosas.

—¿Piensas seguir la carrera de músico?

—No. Por asuntos personales y familiares, me tocará seguir la carrera de negocios. Pero no dudes, que seguiré tocando la guitarra; es algo que me apasiona, y por decirlo de una manera, provoca que me olvide de todo, y me relaje.

—Hubiera sido interesante verte como música. De seguro tendrías más fans de los que ya tienes.

—Sí. En eso, te doy la razón —pero Yui tuvo que cortar la comunicación con su compañera de clases, para atender la llamada que estaba recibiendo en el móvil.

Último año. Última oportunidad de escapar de los sueños frustrados de sus padres.

Los días pasaban. Las horas, dentro del instituto se volvían insoportables. Las chicas, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos, y sentimientos. El tiempo no perdonaba, y las oportunidades estaban en las puertas, esperando por ser aprovechadas por las personas que se hayan percatado de su presencia, y hayan decido, con paso firme, tomarlas. Así se manejaba la vida. Así era la vida real.

Aquella mañana del sábado, Mugi había decidido salir de su mansión hacia el centro de la ciudad. Primero, quería despejar la mente. Segundo, quería mirar las vitrinas de los locales comerciales, y ver si podía comprar una que otra cosa que le gustase. En el desayuno, sus padres se mostraron preocupados por su estado de ánimo, y pensaron que tal vez se debía a que su hija ya tuviera a alguien en su vida. Y no estaban lejos de la realidad. Pero no era más que algo platónico.

Además, la persona que ocupaba la mente de la joven Kotobuki, no era un hombre. Era una mujer. Su profesora, su mentora, su guía de clases. Sawako Yamanaka.

La rubia tecladista paseaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Su mirada se tornaba perdida por ratos, e incluso, le llegaba un sentimiento de abandono. Quería ser sincera con sus padres, pero algo la detenía. No quería defraudarlos, pero tampoco quería huir de ese sentimiento tan bonito, como lo era el amor. ¿Acaso ellos comprendían lo que era ser una persona normal? Tal vez no. Porque no fueron criados de esa manera.

A lo lejos diviso a Ritsu. Su amiga y compañera de banda. Estaba con la mirada perdida, y se notaba que estaba fastidiada por algo. Mugi, por ser un poco más perceptiva que el resto, incluso que la propia Mio, se había percatado que había algo que no iba bien en la vida de la castaña hiperactiva. Por el contrario, esa alegría y esa hiperactividad, fueron matadas de un solo golpe y posteriormente enterradas.

Quería saber que pasaba, no con el afán de parecer entrometida, sino, poderla ayudar en lo que necesitara. Estaban conscientes, que dentro de un par de meses, se graduarían y cada quien tomaría un camino diferente. Aunque al principio hayan dicho que iban a ir juntas a la misma universidad. A veces los padres creen que por hacer lo mejor, no se dan cuenta que están alejando a sus hijos de su lado.

—¡Ritsu! —ante el grito de la tecladista, la castaña se sorprendió y camino hasta donde estaba.

—¿Mugi? ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Salí a dar una vuelta.

—¿O saliste a verificar que los empleados de la tienda de música estuviesen haciendo su trabajo?

—Jajá. No, Ricchan. En serio salí a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Por los negocios de mi familia, todavía no estoy al mando. No me preocupo por algo, si sé que todavía no es mi turno. Prefiero disfrutar de mis días como estudiante de preparatoria.

—En eso te doy la razón. Ven. Vamos a comer algo. Yo invito.

Ese día, sin haberse dado cuenta ninguna de las dos, tuvieron un acercamiento aún más estrecho. Conversaron, caminaron y hasta se hicieron bromas. Se dieron cuenta que ese día, por cosas del destino, la gran Tainaka, heredera de la disquera Tainaka Enterprises y la señorita Kotobuki, heredera de un gran imperio de empresas del mismo nombre, podían llevarse aún mejor, sin incluir sus estatus social. Porque a ellas no les importaba aquello. Sólo eran jóvenes y veían el mundo, con ojos diferentes.

En esas conversaciones, Mugi se percató que Ritsu había cambiado su humor, y que se debía a su padre, quien la presionaba para que estuviera metida en el negocio, ya empapelándose del manejo del mismo, porque sería ella, cuando cumpliese mayoría de edad, quien asumiera el control. La rubia estaba consciente que había algo más, pero que el señor Tainaka no lo quería decir. Tendría sus motivos, pero no los compartía.

Pensó en sus padres.

Fue algo por instinto.

Una corazonada.

Mio se encontraba en casa leyendo un libro. _Divergente (1)_. Le parecía muy interesante, incluso, tenía pasajes de pensamientos humanos, y de su comportamiento. Pero le costaba concentrarse. A pesar de que ha pasado ya bastante tiempo, y ha tenido cierto acercamiento con Ritsu, aún se sentían distantes. ¿Por qué Ritsu no le confiaba sus problemas? ¿Acaso ya no eran mejores amigas? Muchas dudas invadían su mente, pero trataba de no hacerles mucho caso, para no perder la poca cordura que tenía. No por mala, sino que no quería demostrar, aún, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Estaba consciente que dentro de poco era la graduación. Y ese último año, a pesar de que ensayaban, ya no lo hacían como antes. Por el contrario, se dedicaban a holgazanear, a tomar té con algún dulce, cortesía de Mugi, y a conversar. Pero nadie topaba el tema de la universidad o, en su defecto, de sus planes para el futuro. Era como si ese momento se fuera a ir, para siempre. Como si no hubiese retorno en algún momento de sus vidas.

Sin poderse concentrar más, decidió cerrar el libro y dejarlo encima de su escritorio. Se acostó en su cama, cogió su móvil y se puso a revisar cada mensaje que se había mandado con Ritsu. Y en cada frase, palabra escrita por la castaña, había dolor, frustración. Lo sabía. La conocía desde que eran infantes de apenas cuatro años de edad. Crecieron juntas. Sabía que algo la molestaba, y también la deprimía.

Y eso era, precisamente lo que más le preocupaba.

Sabía de la tendencia de Ritsu hacia el alcohol y los cigarrillos. Llevaba, exactamente un año, en que salía los fines de semana a tomar y compraba, pasando un día, una cajetilla de cigarrillos. No entendía que le pasaba, pero algo le decía, en su intuición femenina, que su mejor amiga no estaba en su buen estado de control sobre su persona. Había algo más que la perturbaba y la tenía así de inquieta.

Yui se encontraba en su habitación tocando con Gitah. Lo hacía distraídamente. En su mente pasaba aquel recuerdo amargo que llevaba sobre su persona. Aquel, que la tenía marcada para siempre. Ahora, tenía que hacerse cargo de su persona, de Ui, su hermana menor, y de su madre. Que seguía con vida, pero convaleciente. Tocaba y tocaba, pero en realidad, no estaba entonando ninguna nota.

La graduación se acerba, y con ello, sabía, a consciencia, que en el momento que saliera del instituto, se enfrentaría a un mundo mucho más cruel y despiadado. No quería irse de aquel lugar. Uno, porque no quería dejar sola a Azusa. Dos, porque ese era su refugio. Aquel lugar, que a ciertos momentos, podía ser la Yui Hirasawa de antes. Ahora, cuando se mira al espejo, es otra. Casi sin vida.

Dejó a Gitah sobre la base. Y empezó a prepararse para tomar una ducha. Agradecía que no tuviese tareas pendientes, pero se pondría a repasar cada asignatura. Quería ir al instituto y dar ese examen de la mejor manera. Demostrar que es buena, también, en lo referente a sus materias. Yui lo hacía, por demostrarle a la gatita que ella era capaz de hacer lo que sea, con tal de ver a la otra persona tranquila y en paz.

Hirasawa nunca se repuso de aquel trágico momento. Tenía una cicatriz bien grande, y sería difícil que se cerrara. Sólo el amor de la gatita podría curarla. Pero estaba tan encerrada en su mundo, que no se daba cuenta, que en vez de darle calma a su kouhai, le daba era inquietudes. Muy pronto, ya no estarían juntas, y para la mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa, mientras más distanciada estuviere, era mejor.

**Graduación**

El día había llegado.

Ese día que tanto habían temido, hacia la aparición para dar concluida una etapa de las vidas de las chicas. Y con ello, se desintegraba la banda Houkago Tea Time. Ritsu tenía una mirada indiferente. Yui, en cambio, estaba muy seria. Mugi, no perdía la elegancia y la calidez. Mio, entre lo tímida y preocupada. Cada una estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. En su mundo. ¿Qué pasará después de graduadas?

A pesar de que en los exámenes salieron bien, y fueron admitidas en la misma universidad, algo dentro de sus corazones, les decía que no podrían estar juntas. ¿Cosas del destino? Puede ser. Pero en esos momentos, no se pondrían averiguar si el destino les tenía alguna sorpresa guardada. Sólo se limitaban a disfrutar de la ceremonia, y al finalizar, el baile. Era un día especial, era el último día en el cual estarían juntas.

"Si la vida fuese fácil, Sawako, no sería vida"

Yamanaka miraba a sus pupilas. Estaba con los sentimientos a flor de piel por el desarrollo de la ceremonia. Con su mirada castaña, buscaba, casi con desesperación, a la Ojou-Sama. ¿Qué sería de su vida si aquella niña rubia, delicada y de ojos azules profundos no se hubiese cruzado en su camino? ¿Qué tiene ella, que no tiene las otras? Sólo sabía una cosa: tendría que luchar, si quería tenerla en su vida. Y no sólo como amante.

A veces quería llegar a casa, encontrar a sus padres y conversar con ellos, de lo que le pasaba en su vida. Pero lamentablemente, ellos ya no estaban con ella. Físicamente. Pero si estaban en sus recuerdos, y algo le decía, que, estén donde estén, ellos la cuidaban. Observaba con cada detalle, con cada admiración, como sus estudiantes sobresalían en la ceremonia. Como, aquellas niñas, que en algún momento se metieron en su corazón, no saldrán jamás de ahí, y que han dejado una huella imborrable en su vida.

Sawako miro, con detenimiento, como sus niñas del club de música ligera, pasaban a retirar su diploma. Ante sus ojos, pasaba cada etapa de convivencias juntas. La hora del té después de clases, las conversaciones, los ensayos. Era como si esos momentos se estuvieran yendo para siempre de sus vidas. Ahora, su mayor preocupación sería Azusa. Ella quedaba al mando del club a partir de ese momento.

—Fue una hermosa ceremonia, ¿no crees Mio-chan? —comento Mugi, una vez acabado el evento.

—Sí. Me llevo buenos y bonitos recuerdos.

—Lo que más voy a extrañar, es la hora del té —dijo Yui, con cierto aire de nostalgia.

—Lo dices como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más, Yui-senpai.

—Probablemente eso pase. Es posible que me vaya a Osaka, o Tokyo o fuera del país a seguir mi carrera. Todo depende de la oferta de trabajo que me puede estar saliendo.

Todas estaban asombradas por la respuesta de Yui.

—Sí. Lo mismo va a ocurrir conmigo —hablo Ritsu, motivada por la confesión de su amiga castaña.

—¿Hablas en serio, Ritsu? —preguntó con temor Mio.

—Sí, Mio. Mi papá decidió mi futuro por mí. Me mando a Inglaterra hacer la carrera de negocios. Quiere que asuma la disquera y deje definitivamente de tocar. Lo último no lo haré, pero eso no lo sabe él.

El silencio reino dentro del club.

* * *

1.- Divergente es el primer libro de la trilogía del mismo nombre. Escrita por Verónica Roth, es un libro juvenil y ciencia ficción.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Con el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.

Bueno, como vimos, ya hay una idea hacia donde se dirige la historia, ¿no? Me pregunto, ¿qué decisiones tomará Ritsu? ¿Y Mio? Bueno, eso lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulo. Por lo pronto, disfruten de este primer capítulo.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura y ¡Feliz mitad de semana!

¿Podrían dejar un** Review**? Me ayudaría como escritora a mejorar.

Bye.


	3. Ch 2: Tainaka vs Asano

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Capitulo II: Tainaka vs. Asano_**

_"Conoce a tu enemigo, y tenle piedad"_

La disquera D&C Entertaiment de Daichi Asano, estaba empezando a tener cierta reputación en ciertas regiones del archipiélago nipón. Creada por su padre, Masao Asano, Daichi decidió seguir sus pasos, convirtiéndose en un gran exponente de la música moderna, y llevando a lo más alto el nombre de la disquera. Porque una de sus metas, por no decir la principal, es que sea reconocida por el mundo entero, y estar entre las mejores disqueras, como por ejemplo: Sony Entertaiment, Jive Records, Emi Music, entre otras.

Daichi también tenía en mente otra meta: destruir la disquera de Genkei Tainaka.

La rivalidad de ambos nace cuando cursaban el cuarto año de estudios universitarios. Se conocieron por medio de un conocido de ambos, que reclutaba personas para formar una sociedad empresarial. Asano y Tainaka eran conocidos por ser temibles en cuestiones de negocios, aunque ambos tenían sus propios métodos. Al principio era sólo una mera diversión de parte de estos jóvenes. Sólo tenían en mente en aprender cómo se manejaba una empresa, o cómo lidiar en ella, dentro del mundo de los negocios. Nada fuera del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, Daichi tenía una banda formada junto a su hermana Anzu y dos amigos más. Enseguida se hicieron populares dentro de la comunidad universitaria. Su género era una mezcla entre Pop y Rock, y tenía muy buenas canciones, propias de ellos. Además, solían tocar covers de otros artistas. Pero nada era color de rosas para Daichi, a pesar de que era popular, tenía una banda y su promedio de calificaciones era excelente.

Su hermana, Anzu, había caído enamorada de Genkei. Lo acepto, porque no le vio nada malo. Además, ambos no tenían mucha rivalidad, fuera de los estudios. Ambos competían por tener siempre un promedio alto, y estar dentro de los diez mejores. Resignado, decidió dejar a su hermana que siguiera su camino, mientras el corazón hablaba. Pero jamás dejaría de ser el hermano que ella necesitara, por cualquier cosa.

Aquella relación no duro más de seis meses.

Incompatibilidad.

—Todo está listo para el lanzamiento del álbum de Atsushi, señor.

—Gracias. Puedes retirarte.

Daichi despertó de sus recuerdos con la entrada de su asistente para darle la noticia. Se levantó de su silla, y camino hacia el ventanal que tenía vista hacia la ciudad. Su mirada se perdía con el vaivén del movimiento de las personas. Ahora, estaba todo listo. Su plan no podía fallar. La caída del imperio de Tainaka sería inevitable. Sólo es cuestión de convencer a los herederos, y todo, absolutamente todo, sería de él.

Movió la cabeza negativamente, espantando cualquier pensamiento de derrota contra su persona. Él es un hombre de palabra. Un hombre que juró vengar la muerte de su padre, de su única hermana y de la bancarrota que obtuvo, gracias a los desfalcos que se le hiciera a la empresa. Aceptó que sus allegados murieran. Aquello estaba escrito en el destino, pero lo de su empresa, eso no. Y aquello tenía nombre y firma: Genkei Tainaka.

**Londres - Inglaterra**

Ritsu acababa de ducharse. Lo necesitaba de manera urgente para olvidar la última discusión que tuvo con su padre. A veces su padre podía llegar a ser paranoico, además de exigente y eso la estresaba. Ya le estaba cumpliendo sus capricho, ¿qué más quería? A veces pensaba que su padre no se conformaba con una simple respuesta, e iba en busca por más. Siempre quería saber todo. No estaba mal aquello, pero él abusaba. Notablemente.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que ella se fue de su tierra natal, Japón. Cinco años, que, a pesar de haber tenido comunicación con sus amigas, no era lo mismo, y eso lo sabía. Extrañaba tocar. Extrañaba coger sus baquetas, sentarse en la batería, y empezar a entonar las melodías de las canciones escrita por Mio. Suspiro suavemente, repitiendo el nombre de la bajista. Ella no se fue nunca de su corazón.

Se vistió con un jean ajustado, botas color café, blusa café y encima una gabardina color negro. Además de ponerse una bufanda. Moda Europea. Sonrío con gracia y diversión. Aquello fue idea de Yui, cuando habló con ella días atrás por medio del chat del Facebook. Suspiro derrotada. "A quién engaño. Jamás seré feliz. Tal vez, este sea mi destino." Pensó con melancolía. Sus sueños se fueron al traste, hace cinco años. Ahora, estaba a punto de graduarse, y tomar definitivamente las riendas de la empresa familiar.

Ese no era su sueño. Ese no era su objetivo. Pero para su desgracia, es la primogénita, y la responsabilidad de sacar a la familia adelante, el negocio, caía sobre sus hombros. Satoshi, su hermano menor, también estaba cursando sus últimos años de estudios. Él cogería otra porción de la empresa. Ahora, el destino estaba poniendo en sus manos el reto más grande: salvar la disquera de una bancarrota segura.

Su padre ya no tiene la misma vitalidad que antes. Está más viejo, más cansado, más paranoico, más enfermo. No hay que pensar que Ritsu no lo ama. Lo hace, a su manera. Pero no pudo luchar contra él. Le había quitado casi la mitad de sus cosas, si no obedecía sus órdenes; si no seguía sus reglas. Y para no tener nada a tener aunque sea unas migajas de la familia, acepto. Pero su vida ya no era alegre. No era la misma.

Estando en Londres, y durante esos cinco años, la castaña tuvo alrededor de seis intentos de suicidios. Todos fueron salvados a último momento. Era como si Kami-sama le impidiese morir para subir al cielo… o bajar al infierno. Como fuere. Ella, simplemente, no quería seguir más con ese juego absurdo que se montó su padre con la disquera rival. Genkei se aferró, como ancla de barco, cuando este tiene que detenerse a reposar en medio del mar, a la disquera. Y lo que resultó ser una guerra de negocios, se convirtió en una guerra personal.

Y ella no quería estar ahí.

Sus ojos, sus expresiones lo denotaban. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué seguía el juego de su padre? ¿Acaso también ese era su sueño, pero estaba bien oculto? Movió la cabeza de forma negativamente. No tenía respuesta, tampoco las quería. Miraba cada vitrina de cada local comercial de la ciudad, su mente no estaba ahí, tampoco su mirada. Sólo estaba su cuerpo, moviéndose por inercia.

En las últimas semanas, apenas y si podía dormir. En cada sueño, aparecía la imagen de Mio. Una Mio sonriente, una Mio seria, una Mio soñadora, una Mio… Todo desembocaba hacia la bajista. No es que cortó de golpe la comunicación con ella, pero tampoco hizo algo para mantenerse en contacto con aquella niña de ojos grises que tanto la cautivaba y provocaba que su corazón latiera con más rapidez.

Y la diferencia horaria, fue otro factor.

Su tesis ya estaba terminada. Sólo estaba puliendo ciertos detalles, y la siguiente semana tendría que ir a la universidad a sustentarla. Ritsu se había convertido en una estudiante ejemplar, de buena disciplina y buenos estudios. A pesar de que era cortante, y cerrada, no dejaba su lado tierno y tranquilo. Cuando ayudaba, lo hacía de manera desinteresada. Sólo porque le nacía de lo poco que quedaba de su buen corazón.

Había llegado a un local de instrumentos y frente a ella, en la vitrina, estaba un bajo y una batería. Inmediatamente su mente viajo, cuando fue estudiante de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, y tocaba para HTT. Sonrió con melancolía.

Aquello había quedado atrás.

**6 meses después**

Mio recibía su diploma de graduada de la Universidad. Le había costado tanto sacrificio llegar hasta donde llegó. Incluso, paso el momento más amargo de su vida: la muerte de su padre. Fue una muerte repentina, casi como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La bajista se encerró, aún más, si le era posible, en sus estudios. Le había prometido a su padre graduarse con altos honores, pero sobre todo, seguir con el legado Akiyama.

La academia de música era relativamente mediana. Sólo contaba con ella, como maestra de bajo e introducción a la música, Azusa como profesora de guitarra, Chinatsu como profesora de piano e Izumi como profesora de batería. Además, había tres empleados más en el área administrativa. Sin embargo, todo el peso caía sobre Mio.

—Por fin terminamos. Dios, si mañana fuera un día laboral más, no sé si mi pobre cerebro funcionará. Ya no doy —se quejó Izumi.

—Vamos, Izumi-senpai, usted toca esplendido la batería. Hasta podría jurar que se olvida que el tiempo pasa mientras está sentada tocando.

—En eso te doy la razón, Azusa. Pero he tenido unas semanas bastantes agitadas. No sé si podré seguir con este ritmo de vida. Y eso que no salgo de fiestas, sino…

Izumi hizo un gesto como si le hubiese dado escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral. Mio y Chinatsu se reían de las ocurrencias de su amiga. Sin poder evitarlo, la bajista recordó a Ritsu. La castaña era similar a Izumi, pero nadie la igualaba. Ella siempre fue la única en su vida. Sonrió con nostalgia y Azusa se percató de aquello. La koneko también se sentía así con respecto a Yui.

Y el mundo da vueltas.

—¿Cómo te fue con el negocio? ¿Acuerdo o no acuerdo? —Genkei le preguntaba a su hija por teléfono con extrema ansiedad. Necesitaba artistas nuevos, y dar un respiro a la disquera.

—No hay acuerdo. Simplemente la otra disquera le ofrece algo mejor.

—¡¿Cómo es posible aquello?! De seguro no hiciste el negocio como tenías que hacerlo, Ritsu. Siempre tan…

—Mira. El artista simplemente me dijo que nosotros somos "obsoletos", con ideas muy atrasadas. Él hace música de genero Rock-Pop, y eso nosotros no ofrecemos. No es nuestra línea. Simplemente, no estamos a la altura de las otras disqueras. ¿Entendiste?

—Ritsu Tainaka. Esto es simplemente idea tuya. Estás molesta porque… —Ritsu había colgado de un fuerte golpe el teléfono.

La ex baterista de HTT se sentó en el filo de la cama, y se sobaba las sienes con los dedos índices de ambas manos. Su padre no entendía. Simplemente porque no le daba la gana de entender. Estamos en la época moderna. Los chicos, adolescentes y jóvenes escuchan géneros como el Rock-Pop, Punk, Metal, Pop… No quieren nada de música clásica antigua, sino moderna. Pero Genkei seguía con la idea de que era su hija la que ponía las trabas porque no la dejo seguir con la carrera de música.

Su mente estaba cansada. Su alma, también. Y su corazón, hecho pedazos.

La brisa removía su flequillo con delicadeza. Parada ahí, frente a la tumba de su padre y de su madre, recordaba la época cuando todo era tranquilo, y vivía con su familia de manera pacífica y alegre. Ellos lo eran todo para ella y su imouto, su ejemplo de lucha y humildad. Ya no poseía lágrimas, había llorado lo suficiente y se había propuesto a seguir adelante, y ayudar en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance a Ui.

Estaba recordando cuando hizo aquella visita.

Estaba sentada detrás del escritorio de su oficina. Yui había asumido el control de su empresa, una editorial que se encargaba de sacar revista, y libros relacionados con el mundo de la música. Sus ojos achocolatados estaban fijos mirando la puerta de madera, y su mente estaba perdida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo contacto con las demás chicas? No lo recuerda, sólo sabe que fue hace bastante tiempo.

Encima de su escritorio, tenía tres portarretratos: uno con su familia, cuando era pequeña; otro con su hermana menor, cuando ella se graduó; y finalmente, una con las chicas de HTT. Poso su mirada en la última fotografía, y se quedó contemplando a Azusa. Aquella niña de coletas que la traía loca y enamorada. ¿Qué será de la vida de ella? Muy pocas veces conversaron, y en esas veces, sólo se limitó a saber cómo le iba ella en la universidad y si trabajaba.

¿Dónde rayos quedó la Yui extrovertida e infantil?

Enterrada, junto a sus padres. Fue su propia respuesta.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro.

Asano estaba convencido que su plan de destruir la disquera de Tainaka funcionaría. Esta vez, se aseguraba de que el plan saliera como se lo diseño. Tuvo tiempo, y en ese lapso, lo diseñaba, lo revisaba dos o tres veces, y se convencía que esta vez, tomaría el control absoluto de la industria musical en Japón. Él ofrecía más variedad de géneros que su rival. Y no tenía pensamientos obsoletos y anticuados.

La última investigación que hizo, descubrió datos muy interesantes. Aquella información reposaba en una carpeta que la tenía guardada en un cajón de su escritorio. Sonreía con triunfo. Sólo era cuestión de coger el teléfono, separar una cita con la heredera de la disquera de Tainaka y llegar a un acuerdo exitoso.

La rivalidad que tenía Asano con Tainaka, llevaba mucho tiempo. Y pareciera que no tendría fin.

Genkei no sólo se enamoró de su pequeña hermana, sino que se encargó, meticulosamente, de destruir su disquera. Lo hizo por envidia, por odio hacia su persona. Porque simplemente, Genkei era un hombre que no aceptaba que las personas fueran diferentes de él. Hasta donde supo, él tuvo un hermano, pero que falleció. Nunca se supo cuáles fueron sus causas, jamás las comento.

Cuando se enteró que su archirrival levantó una disquera, y tenía buenos artistas, lo primero que tuvo en mente fue idear un plan, que se diera de tal manera, que Genkei no se diera cuenta que sus valiosos artistas se iban, precisamente, porque su línea obsoleta de música, no iba acorde a los tiempos modernos, y que por tanto, no les podía ofrecer una saludable y exitosa carrera musical a estos jóvenes prometedores.

La idea estaba ahí.

Y él la pondría en marcha.

—Señor, la señorita Tainaka está en la línea, ¿se la paso?

—Sí. Claro —cogió el teléfono y alzó su mirada verde oscura hacia el techo de su despacho.

Sonrió.

—Dígame, señorita Tainaka, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Me gustaría tener una reunión privada con usted, el día viernes a las ocho de la mañana —tan directa como su padre, pensó Daichi.

—Será un placer. ¿De qué trata la reunión?

—Alinear parámetros musicales. Quisiera llegar a un acuerdo con usted sobre la fusión de mi disquera con la suya y que línea podríamos tomar.

Sorpresa.

Admiración.

¿Acaso la hija del gran Genkei Tainaka tiraba la toalla en nombre de su padre?

—Perfecto. La esperaré el día viernes a las ocho, señorita Tainaka.

—Hasta ese día.

Ritsu sabía lo que hacía. Si su padre no lo hizo por cobarde, lo haría ella. Ella rompería ese legado, rompería esa línea de la cual estaba atada su familia. Ella podría levantar otro negocio relacionado con la música, no habría problema. Estaba segura, que aquel hombre, con el cual acababa de hablar, tiene que ver con su padre, su pasado y la rivalidad que hay entre ambas disqueras. Lo intuía. Después de todo, es mujer. Y una mujer, tiene un sexto sentido desarrollado que el hombre no lo tiene.

Sentada en la habitación de su departamento, pensaba con tristeza lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo. Ya graduada, no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su vida. Porque su vida se quedó en Japón, y con ello, el amor de su vida. ¿Sabrá aquel hombre ese secreto que tanto lo ha aguardado con delicadeza y esmero?

Miro la foto de Mio Akiyama ya graduada. Sus ojos grises ya no irradiaban alegría, sino por el contrario, estaban apagados y denotaba una tristeza profunda, ¿qué le habrá pasado a su amada? Ritsu por estar ocupada tratando de negociar con buenos artistas prometedores, descuido de su relación con Mio, y casi no pasaban palabras. Tampoco entraba al Facebook. Era como si se hubiese desaparecido en Londres, por un tiempo largo. Pero ahora era diferente, y quería volver a Japón, y empezar una nueva vida, lejos de su familia.

Cogió las llaves del departamento, su móvil y su billetera, y salió de ahí. Quería tomar aire fresco, que se oxigene sus pulmones, y su mente se despeje para pensar mejor en las cosas. Camino, y camino, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegó a una tienda de tatuaje. Se haría uno, así su padre este en contra. Se haría uno, porque quería llevar en la piel, aquel sentimiento que la oprimía desde que era una adolescente. Su padre se encargó de joderle la existencia, ella se encargaría de ponerle punto final a todo ese drama.

—¿Te puedo servir en algo? —preguntó una chica, que tenía un tatuaje en la garganta.

—Sí. Quiero hacerme un tatuaje, en la espalda.

—Bien, pasa por aquí y veremos qué quieres hacerte.

La ex baterista de HTT siguió a la tatuadora y juntas se sentaron a realizar el diseño del tatuaje.

¡Que el mundo se vaya al carajo!

Yui estaba acostada boca arriba, mirando el techo. Su mente se perdía en recuerdos dolorosos, pero también en recuerdos alegres. Ui ya cursaba el último año de su carrera, y pronto sería una profesional. Además que llevaba ya tres años de relación con Jun Suzuki, compañera de Ui de la preparatoria Sakura, y ex bajista de la banda Wakaba Girls. Jun había vuelto a la vida de su pequeña hermana, y le devolvió esa sonrisa que había perdido. No era una mala chica, como creía.

A veces, la ex guitarrista principal se cuestionaba si había sido lo suficientemente buena, como para llevar aquella carga ella sola. Si había sido un buen ejemplo para su pequeña Ui, y sobre todo, una buena guitarrista. Nunca dejo de tocar con su amada Gitah. Al contrario, los fines de semana tocaba en dos o tres bares, y se ganaba ese dinero extra para sostenerse ella y su hermana. Muy aparte del trabajo que tiene, en su negocio. Su propia empresa heredara por sus padres.

Ella les había jurado que protegería a su imouto, y que esa empresa, que con tanto sacrificio la habían creado, la mantendría y la llegaría a convertir en uno de los negocios de alto renombre. Yui, se había jurado a sí misma, no volver a ser la que era antes: la infantil. Había madurado con el pasar de los años, y en ciertas ocasiones, conservaba su esencia. Lo que nunca perdió, fue su capacidad de leer los sentimientos de los demás, y cuando había la oportunidad, le aconsejaba a esa persona de la mejor manera posible.

—Hirasawa… —contestó el teléfono después de unas cuantas timbradas.

—Yui-senpai…

En ese momento, todo se detuvo para la guitarrista. Volver a escuchar esa voz dulce, e inocente de Azusa, cuando creía que jamás lo volvería hacer, le produjo una mezcla de sentimientos. No sabía cómo reaccionar, o que decir. Cómo demostrarse ante su pequeña Kouhai sin asustarla. Respiro hondo, haciendo ejercicios de respiración, y trató de ordenar sus ideas.

—Azusa, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cómo has estado?

—Se podría decir que bien, Yui. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—Bien, relativamente bien… —se quedó en el aire. No sabía sería buena idea preguntarle a que se debía su llamada.

—Yui, te llamo porque quisiera saber si aún estás en Tokyo.

Respuesta contestada a su pregunta interna.

—Sí. Aún estoy aquí. De hecho, vivo aquí en Tokyo con Ui. Pero sola.

—¿Sola? ¿No vives con Ui?

—No. Ui se fue a vivir con Jun más al norte de Tokyo.

—¡Vaya! No lo sabía. Mándele mis saludos, Yui.

—Con gusto lo haré…

—Yui, quería saber si nos podemos ver. Necesito hablar contigo, es un tema delicado.

Azusa se estaba jugando sus últimas cartas. Quería ayudar a salvar a la academia de su senpai, y para ello, necesitaba alinearse o unirse con otra empresa que la pueda ayudar. Nakano nunca fue sociable abiertamente, y su timidez le ganaba, pero eso fue cuando era estudiante de preparatoria. Ahora era diferente, y la vida se había encargado de enseñarle una lección. Y por eso, decidió estudiar ingeniería en Marketing.

Mio revisaba las últimas notas y memorándums de la academia. En sus ojos grises se podía leer con claridad que estaba muy preocupada. Si seguía así, existía una alta probabilidad de que su academia se fuera a la bancarrota. Los estudiantes no eran muchos, y cada vez más, se inscribían menos. No tenía con quien tomar ciertas alianzas estratégicas, y sacarla del hueco. Y en su corazón, sentía como se hacía pedazos por pensar que no estaba cumpliendo el sueño de su padre.

Después de la partida de Ritsu hacia Inglaterra, la bajista había aguardado ciertas esperanzas de que su mejor amiga regresara. Al pasar el tiempo, y la comunicación entre ambas cada vez más distanciada, se fue haciendo de la idea, que la conserva hasta hoy, que Ritsu jamás regresaría a Japón. Sus esperanzas se fueron muriendo con el pasar del tiempo. Quería… Y ahí quedaba. En un "quería".

—Hola Mio. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

Akiyama alzo la mirada para ver de dónde provenía esa voz y se topó con una grata sorpresa.

Sawako revisaba ciertos documentos. Pero llegado el punto, se quitó los lentes, y se sobo sus ojos cafés. Estaba cansada. A los dos años de graduarse su grupo de estudiantes, fue ascendida como asistente de dirección de la preparatoria Sakura. Iba bien, y le gustaba lo que hacía. Siempre llevaba la agenda, y revisaba si los profesores cumplían con sus obligaciones al pie de la letra. Pero algo no marchaba del todo bien.

Y ese era su corazón.

A pesar de que tenía contacto con las chicas, con la única con quien no lo hizo fue con Tsumugi. Jamás supo que paso con su vida, y eso, con el pasar del tiempo, mortifico su pobre alma. Por lo menos, saber si estaba bien, así sea que haya estado haciendo su vida en otra parte del mundo, con otra persona. Pero nunca supo nada. La vida de Yamanaka se tornó aburrida, y sin sentido. De vez en cuando, posaba su mirada café en aquella foto, la última que se tomaran todas juntas. Y ahí, contemplaba la belleza de la heredera del imperio Kotobuki.

Unas repicas del teléfono la despertaron de sus pensamientos.

—Licenciada Yamanaka, ¿quién es?

—¿Cómo está, Sawako-sensei? —era la voz de quien estaba pensando hasta hace no mucho.

—Bien. ¿A qué se debe tu sorpresiva llamada?

—Saber cómo estabas, nada más.

—Dudo mucho que sea por eso, Mugi. Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Una pequeña risilla de la hereda Kotobuki llegó a los oídos de Sawako, provocando que esta sonriera.

—Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad?

—Me conoces tan bien.

Ritsu, estaba ultimando algunos detalles para su reunión con Asano. Ella lo que quería era entregar cierta parte de la disquera, y que, con el cincuenta por ciento restante, ella poderla levantar, dándole aire fresco. Esa era su idea. Siempre lo fue. Estaba tan cansada de lo mismo: un padre que la controla, que la amenaza, y ver que su madre no decía nada ni hacia nada por ayudarla, la ponían de mal humor. E incluso, hasta la decepcionaba.

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella no estaba bien. Quería gritar para dejar salir todas sus frustraciones, y todo su dolor. A veces, sólo a veces, dudaba que Kami-Sama existiera. Porque si lo hacía, debería haberla ayudado librarse del yugo de su padre opresor. La familia Tainaka había dejado, hace mucho tiempo, de ser una familia alegre y unida. Ella estaba consciente de una sola cosa: tomaría venganza.

Nunca supo la historia completa de la rivalidad entre Daichi Asano y su padre. Tampoco supo el motivo de esa pelea tan infantil de los dos, ni tampoco se enteró que tenía que hacer, en esa rivalidad, la presencia de la que fue ex novia de su padre. ¿Dónde quedó el padre que tenía la mente abierta? ¿Dónde quedó el padre que daba todo por su familia primero? ¿O todo este tiempo, su padre era una persona diferente a la que había visto?

Tomo entre sus manos un pequeño portarretrato. En aquella foto, que contemplaba con tristeza a su familia en tiempos alegres. Ya nada era lo mismo. Su padre, el gran Genkei Tainaka, había encargado de destruirlo todo, y con ello, la felicidad de la familia. La ex baterista dejó de admirar a su padre, dejó de verlo como un héroe, para pasar a verlo como el villano de la película. El concepto que había formado de él, ese gran y prestigioso concepto, lo boto a la basura el día en que su padre la encadeno a una cárcel de sufrimiento.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Segundo capítulo de esta historia, recién terminada. Espero les guste.

Bueno, como vimos, se conoce, aunque sea en pequeñas cosas, el porqué el papá de Ritsu estaba actuando de semejante manera. Ahora, con la llegada de su archi-rival, y el resentimiento de su hija mayor, ¿qué es lo que hará Genkei? Por lo pronto, disfruten de este segundo capítulo.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura y ¡Feliz noche de domingo!

¿Podrían dejar un** Review**? Me ayudaría como escritora a mejorar.

Bye.


End file.
